Una nota de amor en tu nombre
by zombisita029
Summary: cuando ls música dice todo lo que tu corazón siente. Dos corazones y un mismo sueño... SasuHina


Esta historiaes un Sasuhina y los prrsonajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una Nota de Amor en tu Nombre

La noticia le había caído como valde de agua fría, el pensaba aceptar la invitación que ambos habían recibido el verano pasado para asistir ala universidad para música cuando ambos habían acordado tomarse un año para viajar y tocar libremente en los antros donde practicaban audiciones y el rompía eso, por que?...

Una hermosa chica ojiperla corría por las calles de Japón para ocultar su dolor, por que el rompía su promesa?, por que no se lo había contando?

Por kami el mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que se había ganado como castigos, regaños y de más cuando le dijo a su padre Hiashi que se tomaría un año para viajar junto a Sasuke para seguir la banda junta, lo cual su amada madre Aika le había parecido una hermosa idea ya que eran excelentes músicos y eso les daria práctica y sabía que su amada hija Hinata enamorada se encontraba del menor de los hermanos Uchiha, hijos de su buena amiga Mikoto y ese era el motivo o almenos uno de los motivos por lo cuales Hiashi le había molestado de sobre manera el descanso que su hija quería tomar con su "amigo" poco digno según Hiashi del Uchiha.

Hinata corría con los ojos llorosos sin mirar por donde hiba hasta que al cruzar una calle un carro se detuvo muy abruptamente antes de arrojarlá y al bajar el chofer quedo sin palabras al ver a quien casi mataba.

-Hinata por kami-sama que haces por acá y más corriendo sin ver el peligro?, estas bien?- preguntaba Itachi dirigiendola al auto mientras la cubria con su saco

-Perdoname Itachi es solo que...-susurraba la ojiperla

-solo que, que?- pregunta curioso el mayor mientras también el se subía al auto

-tu hermano acepto la beca en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Musica en Tokio, Sakura me lo contó hace rato- decía soltando nuevamente las lágrimas que sus bellos ojos no deseaban retener

El moreno quedo sorprendido ante lo que la ojiperla le había comentado, hasta donde el igual sabia Sasuke lo había retrasado un año más para viajar por Japón junto ala ojiperla, y ahora entendía el dolor de la pequeña Hyuga el unico que no notaba que la Hyuga estaba enamorada de Sasuke era este mismo y eso ya era mucho se suponía que el idiota era Naruto pero bueno su pequeño hermano podía ser distraído en cosas del corazón aunque tanto el como su madre sabían que el también tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia la Hyuga por eso el plan de alejarse de Japón donde constantemente su padre Fugaku o Hiashi destruian los momentos románticos de ambos chicos.

-Se supone que nuestra última tocada acá sería este viernes en tu cumpleaños, por kami Itachi es martes que haré dime, irme sola?-

Mientras conducía Itachi no sabia que decirle ala pobre chica, la quería igual que a Sasuke ya que ellos tres prácticamente había crecido juntos y le apenaba lo que pasaba.

-Hinata por que no le declaras tus sentimientos a Sasuke, digo él puede igual sentir algo parecido que tu por el pequeña- decía el mayor provocando un sonrojo el la Hyuga

-Pe...pero yo? Có...mo?- tartamudeaba la pobre chica muy nerviosa

-prepara una cancion y el viernes cantala para el así matas dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Dos pájaros de uno solo?- preguntaba la ojiperla

-Si Hinatita, así al fin declaras tu sentimientos y puede que así no se vaya ala universidad-

-Te recuerdo Itachi que Sasuke es nuestro guitarrista principal junto conmigo, si canto el toca, si le dedicó la canción el tocará su propia canción?-

-Ay mujer que pesimista eres recuerda que yo también tocaba y rara vez toco en el bajo de una banda- decía Itachi sacando su teléfono y llamando a un amigo

Y como olvidarlo si por Itachi era que Hinata se había inspirado para tocar la guitarra y había sido quien le había ayudado a afinar su voz

-Si bueno, Deidara necesito que lo que es hoy miércoles, jueves y viernes ensayes y toques con la banda de una amiga que será mi futura cuñada - susurraba el moreno viendo como al escuchar la morena el nombre de él gran guitarrista de la banda akatsuki brincaba en su asiento de copiloto para pasar de inmediato a ponerse muy roja

Por el altavoz del teléfono se escuchaba la estridente y burlona voz de Deidara -oh claro que si Itachi dame la dirección y ay estaré alas mmmm... Te parece alas 5?-

La ojiperla señalaba a Itachi con la cabeza en señal que si para terminar la llamada y lanzarse a brazos de Itachi ya estacionados frente ala mansión Uchiha y donde por "accidente" la vista dentro del auto se veía perfectamente bien desde la alcoba de cierto hermanito menor que miraba atento el panorama apretando fuertemente los puños al ver salir a cierta ojiperla del auto de su hermano claramente muy sonrojada.

La ojiperla les había anunciado a su banda su plan los cuales habían gritado de alegría al saber que al fin Hinata haría algo así y más cuando supieron que Deidara tocaría con ellos.

Metashot estaba compuesta con...

Hinata como vocalista y guitarrista

Sasuke como guitarrista

Kiba como bajista

Naruto como baterista

Ino como corista

Shino tecladista

Y rara la vez Shiramuko se unía con su bajo cuando no tenia mucha vagueria como le decía Ino.

Por otro lado Itachi le había contado todo a Mikoto y esta había creado una lista de quehaceres para Sasuke y así evitar que pudiera ir a los ensayos hasta el mismo viernes.

La banda llego muy temprano al famoso restaurante de la familia de Chõji Akimichi ya que hay Itachi había querido celebrar su cumpleaños .

Y así poder ayudar a decorar el salón junto a konan una de las buenas amigas de Itachi, pronto el restaurante se fue llenando de la familia y amigos del festejado quienes en poco rato el lugar se lleno de platicas y risas.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron mostrando a Hinata levemente sonrojada sobre el escenario frente al micrófono saludando al público y al festejado

-Esta noche los acompañaremos dandoles un ambiente de buena música ojalá y lo disfruten-

Todos comenzaron a tocar sorprendiendo a Sasuke que en su lugar no estaba su guitarra y en su lugar tocaba el tarado de Deidara haciendo los duetos con SU...bueno no suya pero si...bueno el sabia que rollo pero con Hinata.

Yeah, yeah,

get up, get out,

move on, move on, theres no doubt,

i'm all wrong, your right,

it's all the same with you,

i'm too thin, too fat,

you ask why, so why, so why, so why, so why,

on and on and on and on,

on and on and on and on,

Chorus

dont wanna grow up, i wanna get out,

take me away,

i wanna shout out,

take me away, away, away, away, away...

Round and round here we go again,

same old start, same old end,

turn my head and turn back again,

same old stuff, never ends.

Do this, do that,

cant do, cant do with that,

i tune in, tune out,

i've heard it all before,

hello, goodbye, never asking why,

goodbye, goodbye, goodbye,

on and on and on and on,

on and on and on and on,

Chorus

chorus repeat

Round and round here we go again,

same old stuff, never ends.

Todos aplaudían ya que eran una banda fabulosa y la tarde no fue nada deprimiente así como cantaron canciones para recordar la mejor época del rock como...

Queen - a King of magic

Scorpions - send me an Angel

Twister Sister - we're not gonna take it with

Wheatus - teenage dirtbag

A ha - take on me

Metallica - Anesthesia

Lo cual subió mucho el ambiente ya que la mayoría de los de ahí presentes había crecido con esa música pero claro de todo el restaurante incluidos familia, amigos, y empleados solo había uno que no lo disfrutaba y era imposible hacerlo cuando veia a SU...bueno a Hinata bailar y cantar tan animada y con cierto toque coqueto que era lo que su timidez le permitía alado de Deidara cuando eso era solo con el, con el joder!!!

Al cantar el feliz cumpleaños a Itachi de una manera más rockera y partir el pastel con una pequeña seña con la cabeza que Itachi hizo ala ojiperla esta supo que era el momento de cantar aquella canción que era especial para aquel moreno ojos color onix que tanto amaba desde hace ya mucho mucho muchos años

-Bueno esta canción va dedicada para alguien muy especial para mi y a quien amo muchísimo y le cual se va lejos y con todo corazón espero que le vaya bien en todo, esto es para ti Sasuke- decía la Hyuga tomando su guitarra

Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que decía ya que como es que se hiba lejos? Y espera un momento lo amaba, Hinata lo amaba?, Itachi y Mikoto de reojo podían ver que Sasuke había quedado sorprendido y se había enderezado de su silla para poner atención.

La música comenzó a tocar mientras las bellas y delicadas manos de la ojiperla movían las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Era de noche y estaba por llover,

Y su mirada recorria mi sed,

y desde entonces todo cambio…

Y aunque no quiera no lo puedo evitar,

mire sus ojos y lo quiero besar,

el es mi amigo pero me enamoré

como quisiera aquí tenerlo junto a mi

No me abandones amor,

porque sin ti moriré, vez

porque este amor es eterno,

nada más….

La cancion seguia y Sasuke no podia creer que su angélica y extremadamente tímida Hinata se estuviera declarando con una cancion en un salón repleto de personas

Me eh equivocado, yo ya lo se…

pero es muy tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer..

es lo que siento y no lo puedo cambiar..

Ahora que sabe que ya todo cambio,

quiero que sienta lo que hoy siento yo,

aunque es mi amigo, yo lo quiero intentar…

como quisiera aquí tenerla

No me abandones amor,

porque sin ti moriré, vez

porque este amor es eterno,

nada más….

No me abandones amor,

porque sin ti moriré, vez

porque este amor es eterno,

nada más….

Al terminar todo el restaurante rompió el silencio en aplausos ya que no sólo había sido una fabulosa canción y una interpretación excelente si no que se podía notar los ojos enrojecidos de la Hyuga al poner el sentimiento en la letra.

-Buen viaje Sasuke, te irá fabuloso- finalizaba la Hyuga bajando toda la banda del escenario para su descanso y muy disimuladamente se podía ver a una pelirosa sonreír disimuladamente

Aika Hyuga fue a ver como se encontraba su querida hija y la vio siendo abrazada por Ino quien era la que la consolaba.

Su madre se había acercado para calmarlo -Hi...- cuando una voz varonil la interrumpieron

-Hinata, puedo hablar contigo?-

Hinata se tenso de inmediato entre los brazos de Ino al escuchar la voz de Sasuke para pronto limpiar sus bellos ojos aunque lo enrojecido no desapareció.

Aika tomo del brazo a Ino para pronto salír ambas de la cocina, el moreno se acercó a Hinata y con sus dos dedos pulgares limpio tiernamente los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en el bello rostro de porcelana de la Hyuga.

-Me encantó tu canción, gracias Hime pero dime que es eso de que me voy de viaje que acaso no vendrás conmigo a nuestro viaje?-

-Espera que? Sakura me dijo que aceptaste la beca de la universidad para este año- susurro decaída

-Esa hija de...- Pero el moreno no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por la misma ojiperla -Sasuke, no seas grosero- lo regañaba tiernamente

Y Sasuke no podia comprender como era posible que apesar del daño que Sakura le ocasionó aún la defendiera.

-Hime yo voy a donde estés tu si quieres que aceptemos la beca aún estamos a tiempo al fin que gracias a tu mamá ya tenemos piso haya ya que sólo quiero estar donde tu estes-

-Osea que eso significa que... - Preguntaba temerosa

-Que si quieres ser la chica que toque las letras que mi corazón forma para que tu las vuelvas canciónes-

-Oh Sasuke si si si claro que Siiii- grito la Hyuga abrazando inesperadamente al Uchiha que lo correspondió

Tomados de la mano salieron al restaurante donde ambas madres y hermano mayor se pusieron muy felices de al fin verlos junto a excepción de una pelirosa que salió corriendo al comprender que era lo que pasaba.

Los días habían pasado y afuera de la mansión Uchiha se podía notar a dos hombres sumamente serios que miraban hacia la calle observando como sus mujeres lloraban desconsoladas viendo a sus dos hijos subir su última maleta en aquella camioneta repleta de adolecentes y sus instrumentos.

-Cumple tus sueños hija mía- susurraba Aika abrazando a su hija

-Cuidate mucho Sasuke y cuida mucho a Hinata- decía Mikoto a su hijo

Ambos adolecentes asintieron a sus madres para despedirse de sus padres.

Hiashi miraba a Hinata totalmente serio pero dejo a todos sorprendidos cuando de repente jalo a su hija y la abrazo -Ve y cumple tus metas y que sepan quien es Hinata no los Hyuga si no Hinata, mi hija- quien al escuchar las palabras de su padre no pudo retener más las lágrimas

Por otro lado Fugaku viendo a su hijo solo le deseo buena suerte para todo lo que hicieran y que no olvidará que contaba con su familia, así todos pusieron rumbo a su futuro.

5 meses había pasado desde la partida de los chicos y era cierto que desde su partida las mansiones se encontraban en un silencio total ya que no se escuchaba rock por ningún lado pero algo cambio cuando se podía ver a Mikoto y Aika correr hacia la calle para encontrarse una ala otra, ambas mujeres con una carta en sus manos de sus amados hijos que le contaban como hiba todo hasta que habían visto otro papel doblado y al abrirlo chillaron de gritos y emoción al ver un póster de sus hijos para su primer concierto en Tokio, al fin sus sueños se habian cumplido.

Fin!!!


End file.
